


Test of Time

by ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anne boleyn lives in this one, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical References, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings/pseuds/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings
Summary: 1536Anne walked out of the tunnel leading away from the castle grounds. The sounds on the square could be heard all over the field. The hunters cottage in the woods he had said. So that was where she would go, because where else would she go? And besides, there is no where she would rather be.2010Klaus knew that strange things happened in Mystic Falls. And he expected a lot, but he didn’t expect to run into her after all these years…Klaus hadn’t loved many people over all the years he walked around as one of the undead. But this girl, she was special. He didn’t call her his wife for nothing.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne Boleyn/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm terrible at prologue's, stick around please. It will get better.

‘Family above all.’ Klaus toasted with his brother Elijah. Damon and Stefan Salvatore in front of them. ‘But Tathiana wasn’t the only girl you loved didn’t you Klaus?’ Stefan asked, folding his hands together in front of him, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus gave him an amused smile. ‘I’m afraid you have to give me more information than that Stefan.’ Klaus said, taking a sip of his drink. ‘Why don’t you tell us where you know our friend Anne from?’ Stefan asked. ‘That is none of your business.’ 

***  
‘I’m sorry.’ A woman bumped into Klaus as he walked into the Grill, freshly put back into his own body. ‘That’s okay.’ He said and he looked down at the woman who was a head shorter than him.

Klaus couldn’t believe his eyes. Just standing there, looking as lovely as ever. Her brown hair looked almost black under the dark light of the bar. He had thought of how their reunion would go. He would have hunted her down, declared his love for her, making sure it was safe for them to be together again. 

‘Anne! We are ready to order.’ Shouted a group of girls in the corner of the bar. ‘I’m coming.’ Anna said back, looking at Klaus again. ‘Again, I’m really sorry.’ She said and then ran off towards the girls ready to order.

If it was up to Klaus he would have murdered everybody at the Grill right there, but he knew that he had to right, and that Anne would have a reason to get that job as a waitress. But Klaus also knew that now that he had found her again, he would protect her no matter what.

***

‘You see Klaus, it is my business. You want to make a deal but I need to know that I can trust you.’ Stefan says and he keeps looking straight at Klaus. ‘So if you want to make a deal, you need to tell us how you know Anne. We know you have been keeping her safe all these time. So what makes it that you want to protect her?’ Stefan asked and Damon looked between the two of them, and then Elijah started laughing.

‘He does have a point brother. To show that we have all good intentions, do you want to tell them or should I?’ Elijah asked and then pointed with his hands towards Klaus.

‘Anne is my wife.’


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first introduction of Anne and Klaus in 1523.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta-read. Please inform me if you see any mistakes.

**_October 1523 England_ **

Queen Catherine of Aragon was sitting in her private chambers, her ladies-in-waiting spread across the room working on their patches of which would become one giant blanket. ‘Anne?’ Catherine called out looking up from her sewing work. ‘Yes, Your majesty?’ Anne looked up from her sewing work as well.

‘Tell me, how is your sister?’ Catherine asked, trying to sound friendly but Anne had long learned to look for the underlining voice of disgust. Mary would have joined them in the room if she had been able too. She had been nearing the end of her pregnancy and after being married for three years and no children to show for it, Queen Catherine had made the “generous offer” that Mary should take all the rest she could get, for the sake of the child...of course. Queen Catherine had arranged a castle a bit further inward where Mary could take all the time she could get and prepare herself to be a mother. 

Anne knew that this was just a way for Catherine to keep her sister away from the King…, and his bed. Jealousy was a thing that happened a lot in court, but nobody was to talk about it, or let it be noticed. 

‘The last letter she wrote was from two weeks prior, she wrote that she is doing well and that she feels good. She hopes to return to court shortly after the birth to serve your majesty again.’ Anne answered the queen’s question polity. ‘But I’m sure your majesty will receive her own letter soon.’ Anne added with a polite smile and looked back at her sewing work. ‘Yes of course, but wish her well on my behalf in your next letter.’

Anne had been at the english court for little over a year now. She knew of her sister's affair with the king, but had no business to interfere with it. Her father had been looking a while now for a suitable suitor. Lord Henry Percy had been in the picture for a time, but his father eventually dismissed the engagement, making Anne suitable for marriage again. 

Anne knew that her father was an ambitious man, and that he secretly hoped for King Henry to acknowledge that Mary’s child is his, if it is a son. Mary’s affair with the king had benefited her father, and Mary’s husband William Carey, greatly. Big castle’s, being in the inner circle of the king. But Anne all hoped that Mary would be spared, knowing that having an illegitimate child of the king could be worse than just being his mistress. 

‘My Queen, if you do not mind me asking, is it true that a Lord from Denmark is coming to court?’ Maria de Salinas asked the queen. All the ladies stopped sewing to look up towards the queen, curious about this new news. Something different than the usual court gossip. ‘From what I’ve gathered from my husband is that tonight two sons of a lord will come. Their fathers used to be present here at court in the years from 1490 to 1495. Your king has personally asked them to return.’ Queen Catherine answered looking around the room. ‘I wanted to tell you this later this afternoon but tonight a banquet will be held in the honour of our guest. I expect you all to be there and wear your best dress.’ Queen Catherine ordered polity with a slight bow in her head. ‘Yes, your majesty.’ The ladies in waiting said in unison, all with a bow of their head.

* * *

The knock on the door made Anne lay down her brush. ‘Enter.’ She called out and the door swung up. Her father entered the room. ‘Father!’ Anne called out, raising from her seat in front of the make-up table. Anne and her father met halfway and embraced each other in a hug. ‘Father, I am glad you’ve returned, but I thought you would be with Mary for a little while longer.’ Anne explained and her father smiled at her.

‘The king has requested my presence back at court.’ Her father, Thomas Boleyn, answered sharply. ‘Of course, I am glad to see you returned father.’ Anne said with a smile and gave a light kiss on her father’s cheek and then returned to her make up table to continue with her hair.

‘Has your presence been requested because of the visiting lords?’ Anne asked, trying to sound as if she was just trying to keep the conversation going, and not like she was trying to pry. ‘I assume they will have something to do with it, but I am not one to question our King’s orders and you know that Anne.’ Her father answered, looking at her through the mirror and Anne nodded. ‘You look beautiful my dear.’ Her father said walking towards the door again. ‘Thank you father.’

* * *

Klaus looked out over the road as their carriage was on his way to the Kings castle. Elijah was reading a book in front of him. ‘I hope that your informant is right brother.’ Klaus said, watching how it slowly started to rain outside. Klaus looked up from his book. ‘Niklaus, do you really think I would drag the two of us all the way back to England ,with the risk of people recognizing us, when I did not think the information I was given can be trusted.’ He replied. Klaus nodded and saw the castle appear at the end of the road. ‘Should be interesting, I always liked Henry more than Arthur.’ Klaus said towards Elijah with a grin. ‘He was 2 years old when we left Klaus.’ Klaus let out a scoff. ‘And Arthur was six but I liked the little brat more than him.’ This made Elijah smile a bit. ‘Let’s just hope all goes according to plan.’ Elijah said with a smile, his eyes going back to his book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoy they make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> *Anne Boleyn lives in this AU, I always try to keep the dates as correct as possible but if you see any errors please inform me about them.


End file.
